


Two Facets

by practice_recklessly



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Sexual Violence, Two Versions, one situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7999819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/practice_recklessly/pseuds/practice_recklessly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roose returns from a hunting trip to find a teary eyed Sansa in the great hall, alone. Does he comfort her? Does he take advantage of her? A scenario with two versions of a story from Roose's POV.</p><p>One person, two different outcomes. There are two stories and they take after the opening scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Facets

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is using the idea of sliding doors. One person, two different outcomes. There are two stories and they take after the opening scene.
> 
> 'A' Story is Roose taking advantage of Sansa. 'B' Story is Roose and Sansa have consensual intercourse.
> 
> Note: I have not read any descriptions or anything about Roose in the books. I didn't describe his features other than his body due to having not read any previously.

Roose arrived by night to Winterfell. He was with a few hunters as they scoured the Wolfswood for signs of life. Having pulled a few foxes and rabbits, the hunters left to the kitchens. They came just after dinner and his entrance to the great hall of Winterfell was a quiet one. Once in the high ceilings of the room, he saw the lone table his family would sit and dine deserted and a figure just behind it. A beautiful red haired woman, sleek and slender, her hands were clasped together as she stared into the fire. It was Sansa Stark, nay Sansa Bolton, his bastard son's wife. How he managed to broker the deal with Baelish was beyond him. All he knew was he wished the option was brought to him sooner rather than so much later in the game. He could've been her husband and not his oaf of a son, Ramsay. Instead he was a wealthy man, Walda was a good girl but hardly the stuff his desires are made from. She did as he bid her, even the strange things, but she did it willingly like a good wife. Walda was pregnant and he found less desire to fuck his wife than before. He wanted something lustful, something he deemed worthy and gorgeous beyond all belief. The fire crackled softly and Roose walked toward his son's wife.

Sansa turned, having heard heels against the stone floor. Her eyes were piercing, her lips like a summer fruit unnamed. She was in a drab brown dress but it did not dull her face at all, Roose walked closer and found her scent. Fragrant, a light reminder of roses and grass, she was a vision of summer wrapped in a dirty dress of winter. It wasn't until he was closer he saw tears in her eyes. Roose picked up his pace and stood beside her.

"What is troubling you Lady Sansa?" Roose cooed, laying on the sweetness thick.

Sansa looked up at him with weariness in her eyes, "Ramsay lays with another tonight and I cannot tell if I am upset or relieved." she darted away, "I am sorry, Lord Bolton. I shouldn't say such horrible things, I'm sorry. It will never happened again."

 

**-A-**

 

Roose saw her eyes, they were piercing but he has been told many times his stare was somewhat unsettling. Even whores have a hard time looking at his eyes, they tend not to.

"Sorry to hear that my lady." Roose spoke in a level manner, he bowed slightly as she pursed her lips and curtsied. He took this short moment to lay a hand on her cheek, wiping her tears from her face. Her skin was soft, he used the pad of his thumb on one side and then his index finger slowly raising up her cheek on the other. Sansa froze, he knew he commanded her fear as well as Ramsay but perhaps the young boy was gaining an edge on him. Roose stared in her eyes, even when she broke gaze he kept his eyes on her face. Studying her deeply, she was uncomfortable with her knitted brow and slightly turned down frown. It made her lips smaller and Roose did not like that.

"Smile beautiful lady," Roose dropped his hand, he let his finger trace down her face and dropped down to her chest. She hitched a breath, taking a step back. "You're not scared of me are you? You don't need to be scared sweet girl." Roose took a step toward her and strung an arm around the middle of her back, hugging her. "I am family now, and you are my son's wife. You have nothing to hide from me."

Roose felt her struggle a bit, she was still but she disliked the embrace. He began petting her back with his free hand, each stroke trailing down her back got longer and longer until he was nearly cupping her behind. Sansa pushed her palms on his chest.

"Stop, please. Don't do this, Lord Bolton." Sansa cried, her face red with fury.

"It's Roose." he said nonchalantly, "And I will do this, Sansa."

He clutched her tightly and pushed his lips down on hers. She screamed underneath him, he gripped her tightly. He released and grabbed her face with his free hand, "This is my castle and everything in this castle is mine. This hearth is mine, this table over here is mine," he craned her head around the room, he would return her eyes back to his face, "This dress you're wearing, these lips, your cunt, it's all mine."

Sansa started beating his chest, her fists barely denting his battle hardened pecs. He lifted her off the stone floor, her legs kicking from out beneath her. She managed a few kicks into his calves until she made contact with his manhood. Roose bent over and unhanded her, Sansa started running but he was back up. Roose with rage ran after her and tackled her to the ground. They were in the middle of the cavernous hall. Not a soul in sight, just a dim orange fire from the large hearth. Sansa was crawling on her belly, trying to get out of his grip. Roose would not allow another infraction as her kick, he grabbed her ankles and pulled them to one side of him. He gripped her knees using the crook of his arm, handling them like a barrel. He pull a stiletto from his back and with a quick swift motion cut the back of her drab dress. The laces fell away as he pulled at the garment, she was loudly sobbing while trying to hold her dress together. He gripped her knees and pulled her hair, pulling back her head.

"If you stop struggling, I promise to be fair." his words dripping with menace, "Be a good girl and be still." he pushed her head down and let go of her hair. She jolted, defying his wishes. Roose moved his leg over her thighs and pinned her down with his weight. He tore her dress open, the drab color fading away and melting into the stone. Her silks were ripped but her skin shone through. Like fine porcelain, scarred by his idiot son Ramsay. Roose let his manhood grow, he ripped her dress and silks down exposing the rest of her, pulling them from under himself. They lay under her, Sansa clawing at the ground made her fingers bleed. Roose grabbed at her arms and pulled her hands in, with a loose piece of silk, he tied her wrists together tightly. Laying on top of her back, he could smell her hair. Mussed up from the struggle, he pulled back and picked her up. Her knees still between his legs, he set her up against his person. His one arm wrapped around her waist holding her steady, the other groping her breast. They were large, perky, and too gorgeous not to lick. Roose looked down above her shoulder, breathing hard into her skin, he could see how red her face had become, crying and whimpering. He slid his hand up to her throat and held her head close to his lips. He bit her earlobe, sucked the skin. She gave a throaty wince, her eyes closed shut.

"Lady Sansa, what pretty teets you have. I might imagine your mother looking this fine. Your father was a lucky man." Roose whispered into her ear, "Your fool of a husband doesn't know how to fuck you proper but you will like it with me." The arm around her waist pushed her pelvis back into his manhood, his fingers searched her curls and began rubbing vigorously at her sensitive nub.

Sansa bucked and gritted her teeth, her head still cradled in Roose's hand. She struggled to form words but managed to squeak out, "Never." Roose surprised, played with her folds forcing them to become slick. His cock growing into Sansa's backside. She let out a moan through her teeth, hissing, repeated saying 'No'. Her hands trying to peel Roose's hand from her throat, she could barely breathe. Roose let her throat go and slammed her body to the floor. It winded Sansa as Roose started taking off his doublet, she could barely catch her breath and before she could recover he was already unlacing his breeches. Sansa started inching away, Roose gave a smirk grabbed her thighs and pried her legs open. Sansa's arms were tied and she couldn't grab at both his arms. He ripped another piece of silk and tied her ankles around his waist, Sansa tried to buck away from him but the action only hardened Roose more. Sansa whined and teared up, he held her wrists down using the silk tie and mounted over top her. He took himself in hand and began rubbing her entrance with his tip. Sansa groaned in reluctant pleasure, Roose smiled.

"See, you do like me." Roose used his fingers to enter her wet folds, Sansa cried out as he shoved two fingers inside her. Sansa whipped her head back and forth, panting, still muttering him to stop. Roose massaged her walls until she widened, "You said no but your pussy says yes." he pulled out and showed her his wet fingers. Sansa started crying again, shaking her head, calling him a liar. She watched him lick his finger of her essence, "Sweet, very sweet."

Roose put his hand back on his manhood and guided it into her taut entrance. She was tighter than he ever imagined she would be, she was barely broken in by his son. Sansa let out a guttural groan, pain mixed with unknown pleasure. Roose filled her, leaned down and was nose to nose with Sansa. She was trying to pull her head back but could not, his eyes boring holes into her soul.

"If you do not call my name when I fuck you, I will turn you around and fuck you in the arse and I won't stop until you faint." he didn't flinch, Sansa was shaking and wide eyed. She simply nodded and a new stream of tears fell from her eyes.

Roose straightened and began pumping into her. Sansa at first growled under her breath, Roose picked up his pace, gripping her thighs, getting leverage over her tied ankles. Sansa began moaning, panting, her breath was ragged, her confusion painted over her face. Roose began fucking her harder, she finally said his name, "Roose. Oh Roose" He laughed as she closed her eyes tight. He ripped the silks from her ankles and pushed her legs over top of her, widening her. He propped her up as he shoved his manhood down into her dripping wetness, she started to seethe with groans. He slid into her, filling her fully, hammering her downward into the floor. Her breasts jiggling as he slammed down into her. He stared at the rhythmic way they moved, her nipples staring back at him. Roose let out a moan with girth, gurgling, his teeth clenched. He wasn't about to let his load off so early in the love making. Perhaps a new position would keep him roused. He pulled out his cock and flipped her over, Sansa let out a loud scream.

"NO! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T!" she screamed while trying to get up.

Roose slapped her across the face and pushed her down on the floor, flipping her back on her belly again. He got on her knees and pulled her arse into the air. Sansa was screaming and struggling, Roose quickly entered her womanhood again. She momentarily stopped as he bend over her body, trying to soothe her worries. Such a jumpy little thing. Her sobs muffled against her torn dress remnants, he picked her up and set her against his chest. He was still, letting his pulsating cock lay inside her softness. He put a hand on her exposed breast and the other on her sensitive nub. Her legs shook as he started to massage them simultaneously. Roose began sucking at her neck, she didn't fight back this time. Roose having broken her spirit, left marks along the nape of her neck. Staining her perfect porcelain skin, he started pumping again. He was pinching her nipple, as he noticed her nearing the worst served orgasm, massaging her breast with ferocity. She let out a yelp of pain.

"Say my name," Roose commanded as he slithered his hands up her arms, he took her wrists and held them above her head, "Say what you want."

"Roose," Sansa cried, "Roose!"

"Do you want this cock Lady Sansa?" he playfully questioned her, "Say you want my cock Lady Sansa lest I be offended. You threw yourself on me."

Sansa in complete anguish, "I did... I want your cock Roose. I want... I want it."

Roose smiled and chuckled into her ear, he was slamming his hardness until she was sore, dripping wet after having played with her emotional limits. Sansa turned her head away from his wicked sniggering, Roose pulled her arms behind her head and turned her head to meet her eyes. "Look at me, if you close your eyes I'll let every man on the battlements rape you."

Sansa forced her eyes open, speckled red from her tears. Roose was unblinking, he stared into her blue eyes, now void of any particular defiance. "Tell me you love me."

Sansa sighed into his mouth, "I love you." she let the quietest whisper from her lips.

"Oh Lady Sansa, I had no idea. Had I known I would've married you myself." Roose falsely sympathized, "This night of passion. It's our secret." with that he kissed her hard and pushed her down to the floor.

Her arms still behind her head he held on to her restraints as he pulled out of her womanhood. His cock covered in her wetness, he used his free hand to thumb her anus. She didn't deny him, she was too broken to fight. Quiet pangs of discomfort fell out of her mouth, he rubbed around her rim until she was widening again. Roose fingered for her wetness and slathered it on her anus and started pushing the tip of his cock into her. She winced, sobbing hard as saliva dripped from her mouth. Roose started sliding a bit more into her. Sansa let out a loud sigh, panting hard. Her anus adjusted, Roose started pumping slowly. She was snarling, from anger and pain, Roose liked that she still hated him. He began pumping faster, her anus was tighter but it was the power it held over her that was arousing him. He let out a few groans, soon he was losing his composure, he let go of her arms as his hands drifted to her hips, massaging the skin as he fucked her arse. Sansa trying to hold herself up but was failing, she fell to her elbows. Roose let his hand travel down to her nub. Sansa started moaning, the spite was high in the room, their bodies hot and cold. He quickened as he began playing with her folds, he started peaking. He looked down at her arse, watching his own cock slide in and out. Her spite filled moans, his heavy breathing, a lapping from his cock slamming into her filled their ears. He finally finished inside her, the throbbing afterwards he stayed inside her until she fell off him. Roose was softening, he flipped Sansa on her back. She was still, her hair covering her face as if it were a veil to hide behind. He stared at her body, many bruises and cuts, some of them were new. He massaged her belly, groping up to her breasts. He buried his face into them, licking them, the skin as soft as a fine silk.

"Lady Sansa, if you bear any love from me at all." he said as he licked and sucked her breasts, "Please throw yourself at me again, anytime you like." he laughed into her chest. One last hateful thread, he moved her hair out of her face. Her eyes were closed, she was still crying. He open mouth kissed her lips, she never opened her mouth but he kissed her anyway. He playfully bit at her bottom lip, she winced. Smirking, he wiped himself on her dress.

 

**-B-**

 

He tried not to stare, he was told his stare was menacing and a reason why his enemies were afraid of House Bolton. Roose was careful around the frail Sansa.

"Sorry to hear that my lady." Roose spoke in a level manner, he bowed slightly as she pursed her lips and curtsied. "If there is anything I can do, please ask it of me."

"I do need to sleep else where, I was thinking my sister's chamber but I don't know who's in there." Sansa spoke bluntly, "I'm very tired."

"No one is using it, let me escort you there Lady Sansa." Roose lent out his arm, she looked dubiously at it but took it tenderly. He lay his hand on hers as she gave a flash of a smile at him. Roose thought she might just be the most beautiful woman in Westeros.

Roose walked slowly as to not upset Sansa's pace. Her speed was slow, she was favoring a leg and he noticed. He would just pick her up and take her up to the chamber but it would be too forward. They walked down a corridor and up a staircase, the former chambers of Arya Stark were in a tower different to the one Ramsay was in. Roose helped her up the stairs and opened the door. She made her way to the bed and over turned the blankets. He pulled a few logs out and started a fire to warm up the room. It was unoccupied and was cold inside. Sansa did not have her cloak, Roose untied his and draped it on her shoulders. She thanked him and sat by the fire, Roose joined her.

"How have you been Lady Sansa, we've almost fixed all the wooden structures the Iron born burned." Roose made polite banter.

"Yes, I thank you Lord Bolton. For restoring my home." Sansa meekly spoke, "It's starting to look whole again." she was tightening up, rubbing her hands from the cold air.

Roose pulled closer and clasped his hands on hers. Sansa's hands were ice cold, her lips were also a bit blue. He observed, "We should get you into a warmer room. Perhaps we--"

"No, this room is fine. I would prefer this one than the other ones." Sansa interrupted.

"It's not proper but I can try and keep you warm until the room fills with heat." Roose was unflinching, he pulled her on to his lap. Sansa assisted him, she sat on one leg while the other trapped her legs. Roose threw another log on the fire, making it grow a bit bigger. His arms wrapped around Sansa's body, his hands lay flat on her arms. She shivered, her teeth nearly chattering. She tucked her head into his neck.  _Sansa was far too cold to complain about this method,_ Roose thought as he looked into the fire. Reminding himself of all the cold nights at the Dreadfort, curling up by himself. It was then Roose noticed how sweet smelling Sansa was, a hint of spring flowers and cinnamon. Cardamon. Maybe even honey. He was intoxicated by her smell, he realized his hands were on her body. Sansa buried a bit deeper into Roose, was she egging him on. He could hear her breathing, he started rubbing her arms to generate heat but more so to touch her. Her hands slid up her chest and wrapped around his neck, he turned his head into her face. She was looking straight into his eyes, his battle darkened eyes.

"I-" Sansa stuttered, "I'm sorry, Lord Bolton I was-"

Roose nudged her head and put his cheek against hers, warming it. She reminded him of dream lovers lost, a hint of his childhood. Those dreams were long dead but she was still in his arms. He took a deep breath and deeply filled his lungs with her scent. He let out a low sigh. Sansa pulled away and looked at his eyes again, she leaned into him and Roose pulled her close, their lips met. Sparks of the strangest colors fired off inside Roose's mind. She tasted like honey, hot and wet their tongues danced inside their mouths. She moaned underneath his kiss, his hands found the middle of her back as he cinched her closer. She held him, squeezing her arms around him. Roose tongue lashing and sucking her tongue, his eyes open to see her face in wanton. He pulled away and kissed her down her neck. Sansa leaned in, a hand drifting down and rubbing his breeches, his cock growing underneath every rub. Roose let out a groan of pleasure, he sucked her nape, his hands undoing her dress laces.

Before he was done unlacing her, Roose picked her up and walked to the bed, her dress falling before she landed on the bed. Roose grinned and pulled off his doublet and tunic. His chest was broad and ripped, for a man his age he was well built and Sansa agreed with a smile. Her eyes looking over Roose's form, he started sauntering toward her while unlacing his breeches revealing his hardened manhood. Sansa, still in her silks and small clothes started undoing her them. Roose helped her, she slithered right out of the slippery garment. Her form was perfect, her skin milky and soft, her breasts were full, she was blushing as she pulled Roose in for a kiss. As he mounted the bed, he kicked off the last of his clothes. He pulled her close as she stroked his arms and back. They were skin to skin, his manhood throbbing into her womanhood.

"When did you feel this way Sansa?" Roose cooed, "You never seem interested in anyone."

Sansa caressed his cheek, "Courteous, you're always kind to me. I see how you are, you're more than the soldier they see."

Roose smiled knowing how wrong she was, he felt like he tricked the most beautiful woman to lay with him. He'd play along, at the very least she would have a good lay. If not her best lay. He let his hand find her curls, a finger finding her folds already slick. Roose was happy to know she was already to take him, he wanted to be gentle for now. Sliding a finger into her sex, he played with her watching her form become electrified. He slid another finger into her. Her mouth gaped, she moaned so loud. This tower was not occupied by anyone so she could scream and no one could hear her. He let his thumb rub circles into her clit, his cock hardening as she was panting. She said his name, over and over. His ego grew. _All this from my fingers, wait until I enter her._

He took his member and touched the tip to her entrance, she shivered and looked at him longingly. He rubbed the head on her womanhood, making her more slick. Roose wanted her hear her fantasies or at the very least, his fantasies repeated back.

"Tell me you want it." he demanded, "Are you a dirty girl Sansa?"

Sansa bit her lip, "I... I am dirty." she sighed her eyes half lidded, "I want you."

Roose pushed half of his member inside her, he let out a laborious groan. He cocked his brow and looked at her, Sansa understanding the game she licked her lips, "I want you inside me. Roose, I want your... your..."

"Say it, tell me." Roose ordered, "My pleasure is hearing your vulgarities."

"I want your cock." Sansa sputtered, "Please... punish me."

Roose gave an aggressive grunt and pushed the rest of himself inside her. She let out a passionate cry, her legs quivering Roose pinned her wrists to the bed. She writhed as he pumped into her pussy. _Soft, wet, so wet._  He was fucking her hard and fast, watching her breasts bounce, still mesmerized by their perfection. He wanted to change positions, not knowing if this moment was ever going to happen again. He was going to fuck Sansa in any position he damn well pleased. He pulled out of her, she whimpered in disappointment as Roose turned her around. Sansa playfully wiggled her arse as she propped it up towards Roose's erect member. He laughed, enjoying her youthful gestures. Roose massaged her arse cheeks, she was plump and still wet.

"Roose, oh please." Sansa whined, "Have me, I've want it badly. Please."

"Begging, you must be in need my girl." Roose replied, he lay a hand flat on her back side as he guided his member into her folds.

Sansa pushed her arse further and spread her legs, even exposing her anus. Roose was raggedly breathing, he started plunging her soft walls. She gave a loud moan, "Gods, Roose your cock is huge."

Just hearing her vulgarness made him harder, he started pushing into her faster, trying to get as deep as he could every time he pumped back inside her. The sound of a wet squish every time he reentered her sex made him growl, her wetness was everywhere. So young, her pussy was wetter than a river. Roose wasn't about to let loose his seed just yet, he wanted her all night. He wasn't about to release the best lay he had in a long while back into the arms of his idiot son Ramsay. Besides, she wanted him. Very badly, the naughty girl she has revealed herself to be. He needed her, he wanted her dirty compliments whispered in his ear to echo in his mind long after this encounter. 

Sansa got up on her knees, Roose dismounted her and she turned around. Lust filled eyes, she pushed Roose to the bed and mounted him, trapping his hips between her legs. Her hand guided his cock into her wet folds, she moved her hips in circles over top his member. Roose liked watching her take hold of him, riding him with desire. They were red hot, her teets moved up and down as she humped his cock. He started groping them, pinching her nipples until they turned a bright red. She hitched a breath and groaned in pain, her face contorted as she leaned into Roose's face. He sent up his lips and sucked on a nipple, her hand moved from his belly to behind his head. He sucked and bit her, Sansa whipped her head back.

"Do you like that sweet Sansa." Roose asked her as he groaned from her quickening pace.

"Ah, yes." Sansa cried, "I love it."

He moved to the other nipple, sucking and biting just like the first. He laid back down and bucked his hips into Sansa, with each pulse he deepened the sensation running through her body. His cock nearly peaking, he grabbed her and rolled together. He was on top, her legs folded between them. He pushed so hard into Sansa, the bed creaked as his manhood was filling her, she cried out. He interwove his hands into hers and held them above her head, he began hammering into her sex. 

"Finish inside me," Sansa screamed, "Cum inside me!"

Roose pumped inside her, his cock entering her his full length, completely wet from her lust. He bit his lip as he sped up, rocking her pelvis as he slammed his weight into her pussy, determined to orgasm together. He watched her carefully, she clenched her teeth as he did. Carnal and full of animalistic snarls, he was surprised to know how much she needed a good fucking. He peaked and she tilted her head back as he his cock spewed his seed deep inside her. They stay still, he was still inside her. She was breathless, he let her fall down to the bed and he lay beside her. They lay upside down on the bed, pillows at their feet. Sansa started giggling with glee, Roose pulled her close to him.

"We are not the right side up on this bed." Sansa laughed.

"I don't care." Roose replied, tired.

They lay still, he breathed her scent again. He kissed her nape, she grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her. She shifted to be skin to skin again, Roose gripped her tightly. He started padding at her skin, soft and smooth. Sansa smiled and started to fall into slumber. Roose was wide awake, he caressed her skin as she slept. He thought of the implication of why she wanted him to finish inside her, perhaps Ramsay has and yet there is no heir. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, as he watched her sleep. She was heavenly, Roose did not want to give her up to his son. Wondering why he married her off to him anyway, perhaps it time he just father both heirs and demote his son.

An hour past and Roose was still awake. He was surprised, he had an eventful day if not physical. Castle preparations, hunting, and now this. He took in another deep breath in her hair, he felt his cock harden again. He couldn't just wake her, could he? Roose thought he would try rousing her with pleasure. He licked his fingers and found her curls, they were still a bit wet. He started playing with her folds, she moaned in her sleep. Gorgeous voice to boot. He started rubbing her clit, he felt a slickness form again. She shifted as her head turned a bit, Roose pulled her pelvis close to his. His manhood was rock hard again as it pressed into her back side. He guided his cock into her pussy, she whimpered as he started rocking her body. He slow fucked her from behind, he let her rest and yet he entered her in a soothing fashion trying not to wake her. She started moaning, panting even. Roose was getting harder from her noises, did she want to be fucked in her sleep. He started playing with her nipples again, she let out a hard breathe. He couldn't take it anymore, he shoved his cock harder into her wet sex. Her eyes opened and she realized he was inside her, she looked back in fear but then met Roose's eyes and softened. She moaned as he kissed her, their lips barely sealed they licked and prodded each others tongues. The cool air pulled across their licks and smacks, they never broke gaze. Roose pushed hard into her pussy and Sansa broke away to moan loudly.

"All I want to do is fuck you now." Roose whispered into her ear, "How will I get anything done around here knowing I can fuck you senseless. Sansa, you will be the end of me."

"Then fuck me until we die of ecstasy." Sansa whispered back, only slightly sarcastically.

They snaked together, their bodies moving in rhythm. Roose rubbing her clit, Sansa touched his hand. A sign that she wanted all he had to offer sexually. Roose wanted to slow fuck her for hours but his body was telling him to finish again. To peak with her. He pushed that notion down, he was going to fuck her for hours. It was his more fervent desire, his seed and release can wait. He wanted to be hard inside her, fuck her until the sun came up. Have her for breakfast, every meal. He was getting addicted to her body. Her moans were feeding the fire in his lust, her pussy would haunt his dreams every night if she wasn't around to fuck. This tightness around his cock was going to be his alone, he needed this and somehow he was going to keep it.

The friction was hot, he felt as if their bodies were melting together. Total euphoria as he had been pumping into her for some time. She moaned as sweetly as she did before, what felt like eons ago. Have them been writhing together for that long, he was getting worn down and he needed to release again. He stopped pumping and picked her up, she was on her knees again and she bent back into the position they had fucked in previous. Roose started thumbing her anus, Sansa cried out. He shoved a thumb inside her, rubbed the rim until she widened. Sansa cried into the pillow, he was unsure if it was pain or pleasure but it didn't matter as he wiped her pussy of her juices and lathered it on to her arse. He pushed his tip inside her and she screamed into the pillow, he entered more of himself and her anus adjusted to his member. It was tight, much tighter than he expected. He let out a growl of pleasure, he was peaking and all he did was enter her. Sansa looked back at him, her face was writ with unknown pleasure. He gave her a trusting look. She nodded and gripped the bed sheets. He pushed into her slowly, making no sudden movements. Roose moaned loudly, gritting his teeth as he wanted to go faster but didn't want to wreck Sansa. Her arse was responsive, as he played a bit more with her anus, it widened again and he started pumping faster. She was on her hands and knees, her screams were loud and guttural.

"Here is your punishment," Roose shouted, "You dirty girl. You wanted this."

Sansa winced, tears welling in her eyes, Roose wanted her to enjoy herself as he did, he started rubbing her clit and she moaned again. He played with her as he finally finished, his seed dripping from his cock. Roose stood and wiped himself off, he then gently wiped Sansa down. Her face was red with pleasure and shock. 

"Am I still as kind as you think I am?" Roose questioned her with a demon like grin.

Sansa blushed as she lay unmoving, completely spent. Roose lay down beside her, pulling over the blankets he gripped her again. His hands on her belly and breast, they both fell into slumber nearly immediately. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when you see a pairing in the tags its like "Really?", I'm not much for pairings but I found it an unusual one.
> 
> I deliberately used cruder words for the male in the 'A' story because it was Roose thinking about himself more than Sansa. In 'B' story, he thinks about Sansa's pleasure and there for I left cruder terms in for the female. I also tried to mirror the events in both versions, even some phrases, although they have more actual (consenting) sex in the 'B' story.
> 
> I am posting this without a beta and without having edited it twice.


End file.
